


Lumpy's Growling Tummy

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy's Growling Tummy

Lumpy, are you feeling okay? You want some food or something? Or maybe an antacid?

And before you ask, no, this isn't my fetish. Never was, extremely unlikely to ever be.


End file.
